Talk:Sentinels
Sentinels from X-Men: Evolution The Proto-type Sentinels from X-Men: Evolution should be added as well! -- Awar 17:10, 12 June 2007 (UTC). * Great idea! Add them to the Sentinel rooster. Unfortunately I haven't seen all of Evo yet, or I'll do it myself -- Skippy Farlstendoiro 08:26, 13 June 2007 (UTC) **I only saw their first apperance I missed most of season two, but I will get what data and pics I can from Wikia then I will just reword it when I have the time next week! -- Awar 13:17, 14 June 2007 (UTC). Sentinels Can someone please make this seperate pages again, i don't mind having locations and items as one page but i want at least the Sentinels as seperate. I know that races don't really diverge from each other that much but make that at least minor pages. I also changed the Sentinels from a race to a team because i think that they arent truly a race. -- Marvel and DC editor 21:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC). :Opinions are subjective, meaning that just because you believe they're not a race, but more of a team, and I believe that more of a race, and not really a team, doesn't necessarily mean that either of us are right, because they are opinions. So here is what I propose. We have a vote, either here or on the forums, to decide how Sentinels should be handled. Should they be one big race page, with sections for alternate universes, and links to people who are sentinels or sentinel related, or should it be a disambiguation page with links to minor 'character' pages for all the different universe sentinels. :We must be able to come to a compromise if we're going to remain an open and cooperative community. :First we have to decide where the vote will be held. Here or the forums? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:32, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Why not have both? :) http://forums.marveldatabase.com/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=1338 --M1shawhan 22:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Please vote! This poll along with the forum poll (link above) will decide the look of this page. Please vote only once either here or on the forum page. I want... The Sentinels as disambiguation page with individual universes separated. The Sentinels as a single race page with all the universes included in a single section. :::Honestly, I've always seen them as more along the lines of vehicles or items, as far as what our templates utilize. But, really, I kinda like them all being on the same page. Wouldn't be against it serving as a disambiguation page, with short descriptions of each reality's Sentinels that link to more detailed pages, where appropriate, though. :::--GrnMarvl14 22:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) So... no-one sees the resemblance to the Iron Man armour? -99Hedge, the guy with an obscure sense of humour 02:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Why the Iron Man Armor of Earth-199999 has an article and the sentinel don't have?Bobby stronda (talk) 04:15, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Because the Iron Man Armors of Earth-199999 have enormous differences from their Earth-616 counterparts, as an example, MK II is not the same in the movies as in the comics. While Sentinels are basically the same in every universe, giant mutant-hunting robots. More or less that is why. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) It seems easier to deal with the same model as other characters. Lot of Sentinels have specific features, histories, creators, and could need separated pages, as items, character or teams. Additionally, that unique page isn't really good looking, and that way to act is already not followed. Sure, the common sentinels should refer to that particular page, but the Earth-889 Sentinels, the Earth-TRN216 Human Sentinels, the Age of X Exonims, the TRN350 Exonims and Age of X, the X-Campus bio-sentinels (don't remember if they were called bio-sentinels). All of those have particularies, and also tends more to groups than to a common race or a unique vehicles. Here what's possible: * The main article "Sentinels" become a disambig for the alternate sentinels, with the "Exonims", "Nimrod", "Omega Sentinels", etc in "related", opening on further disambig. ** Regarding to the histories and features of the Sentinels, it can be linking on the "Sentinels (Earth-616)" (or another name), a page with the main characteristic. Well, I have thought again about it. It seems that both aspect are true: An exonim or a sentinel is a both a type of vehicle/sentinel, and a group. But I stay on that idea: A common page for 616 and common features, and a disambig for alternate. On the main page, we could have a classification chapter like in the mutant page. Undoniel (talk) 21:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Sentinels: Part Two I know this has already been discussed, but I'd like to propose the merging of all the reality specific pages of the Sentinels into one single item page under the name Sentinel, like I did with the ''Ultron Sentinels'' and what I'll do with the ''Doombots''. --The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:42, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :What's the point of having a disambiguation page for Sentinels if there's only one page about them? Why is their main page a race page instead of an item page? And why does it have a reality designation in it? And one more thing: if we do this, don't let me do it myself, please. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:00, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm on the middle of this issue: most realities have "boring Sentinels": Cameo coming to kill or be destroyed by X-Men (and sometimes Avengers or new Warriors). But other have specific characteristics, creators, affiliations, etc. What I can accept is a wide-accepted view of Models: ex: Sentinels (Earth-889) or Neo-Sentinels (Earth-161) are specific models. Nimrod, Exonim or Samurai Sentinels as well, but unspecific to one reality (Sentinels/Classification). They should have specific pages. ::(on a side-note, I disagree on "Sentinel" and prefer plural form for the page name). ::Undoniel (talk) 00:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree that these alternate reality models should have their own pages, like the alternate Iron Man Armor. I also agree that the page should be named Sentinels instead of just Sentinel. :::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 04:19, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :::: The Sentinels pages are a mess of both being related to 616, being a race and being an Item, unless someone gives a valid reason not to I'm going to start trying to fix this by making this very much like the Doombots/Iron Man Armor examples with Sentinels being the main page and all other versions being on the same page unless they are a different version or ultra unique. Copeinator123 (talk) 23:52, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I could also set up the alternate versions to be like Character Index/Earth-Unknown-A where we include the appearance categories and images on the page for each different reality if people don't want all appearances under the one categoryCopeinator123 (talk) 23:56, May 28, 2019 (UTC)